Two days - as a way to the future
by Diana-Sylvia-Jones
Summary: This mini story about Beans and Rango. We go back to Garlok and Dirt. Rango doubts his paternity , but he is silent about it. And here's Sarah all of a sudden comes to Rango and Beans for two days. And who would have known that it will give Rango a lot of confidence in yourself.
1. Letter

**Ah, we return to Garlok and Dirt. Jake and Bianca. Rachel and Kim. And so on.** **This is a mini-story. I wanted to write her a very long time . She is small will include 2-3 chapters.** **Enjoy.**

* * *

It took about a month. On the yard the first of February. In most of the US was covered with snow and frost. But there are those places where snow and frost was only a flash. It was in the Mojave desert. It seldom snows , and if it drops out for a short while. So in the town of Dirt , snow and cold are long gone by. Of course the temperature was not high enough (around -10 to +5 degrees Celsius ) , but this does not mean that it is time to remove warm clothes and open the swimming season. No. The inhabitants of the town still wore warm clothes in the evenings you could see a hazy wall of smoke coming from the chimneys of the town houses. It was still cold ,but safe. Almost every predator was still in hibernation. And townspeople with a light heart could walk through the streets and to travel to other cities. Also it was a great time of rest for the Sheriff, and Rango the new Sheriff of the freshman Gordy.

Rango was walking down the street with a lovely mood. It was the morning. It was cool enough that with each exhalation Rango could see some steam coming out of his mouth. He come to the Sheriff's office and go inside.

In the inside was Gordie , the dormant beds. Rango went loud enough , but it did not narushila dream Gordy. Rango sighed when he noticed that Gordie is sleeping.

After Rango has learned, that the Beans pregnant , he tried spend more time together with her. But the Beans said , he was not obliged to do so , but Rango just simply do not listen to her.

Today Rango decided come early in the morning to check the city. Basically, Rango , spending time at the ranch, and Grod was his Deputy "Junior Sheriff" . Based on Gordy it was more night shift than day. Day Rango could afford to be a Sheriff , but not at night.

Rango walked over to Gordy. He issued a loud cough. But Gordie turned on his side. Rango rolled his eyes and kicked at Gordy's leg. Gordy immediately raised his head and grabbed the weapon.

"Quietly." said Rango.

Gordy lowered his hands. He rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Rango , I just closed my eyes. Hope nothing happened?"

Rango crossed his arms. He understood everything. Night Smena it's hard. But Rango as it coped , especially when he was alone.

"There is a more convenient way. Coffee." - he said and went to the table.

Gordy scratched his head and to follow for him.

"I'm not a coffee drinker , but since it's a way to get rid of lack of sleep , I'll use it." he said.

"With Wulfred whether there were any news?" asked Rango and looked at the map lying on the table.

Gordy came to the table.

"No. But I got the letter. From Garlok."

Rango to raise eyes. Gordy handed him a letter.

"It's addressed to you." - continued Gordy.

Rango took the letter and open it.

 _«Mr. Rango and Mrs. Beans. For the weekend , namely on Saturday afternoon_

 _will come to my sister Sarah. It turned out that us are not whom to leave her . The whole family needs to go away for the two days . A friend of my father brought Sarah. And on Sunday night I pick it up her ._

 _I'm sorry for what happened But you are the only one who can help us out._

 _With respect Rachel.»_

Rango's eyes widened. Gori interested.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"What day is it today?" asked Rango, not taking her eyes off the letter.

Gordy thinking.

"Um...Ah! Saturday." he said.

Rango distracted.

"Saturday?"

Gordy nodded.

"Something wrong?" - he asked.

"Everything is fine. Just a change of plans. I need to go to the ranch. I'll see you in the afternoon." said quickly Rango and left the office.

Gordy rubbed his head. He didn't know what happened. His eyes fell on the clock in the office. He issued a yawn.

"I go just doze off." 'he said wearily and go to bed.

* * *

Rango raced on your Roadrunner through the desert. The sun showed its bright rays. It was about five o'clock in the morning. The desert was bright yellow and blue colors. It was stunningly beautiful. But Rango wasn't paying attention to it. His goal was a ranch.

It took about half an hour and Rango to arrive at the ranch. It was quiet enough. Rango knew that the Beans are still sleeping. He quietly jump off the bird and tie him to a pole. He just quietly open the front lock key and went inside. It was quiet, only the clock is ticking.

Rango took off his shoes and took off his hat and belt. He went into the bedroom. He quietly climbed the stairs and entered the bedroom. He saw that the Beans slept quite soundly. He could not Wake her , but he also had to tell her that Sarah will come to them.

Rango didn't know what to do. He just walked up to the bed. He removed his vest and lay down on the bed. He just lay and looked out of the window.

Rango flinched when he felt the Beans tossing and turning and loudly exhale. He turned to her. Again, the Beans start to toss and turn , eventually turned in his direction. Rango forgetting the fact that he came from the street put his arm around her. Immediately she twitch . His touch was cold. She raised her head hard and opened her eyes.

"Rango , why are you cold?" she asked, sleepy-husky voice.

Rango took hand back .

"I'm sorry. I'm in the city was."

Beans tried to look at him as the light of the sun to blind her. She lowered her head on the pillow with a groan.

"How did you sleep?" asked Rango gently.

"Better today , back is not so sore." she replied and looked at him, already more than clear - "what are you doing in town so early?"

"Check in the morning. And it turns what did I do right. " replied Rango and just lay back.

"What happened?" asked Beans in the same position.

"Nothing, for the city there. But for us there was one problem." he replied and looked at her.

Beans tried lie on your back.

"What do you mean?" she asked between movement.

"Well, we'll have a guest for the weekend."

"Who?" asked Beans and lay back.

"Sarah." replied Rango briefly.

Beans chuckled.

"Sarah? What happened?"

"Rachel sent me a letter." said Rango and pulled out a letter from the pocket of his pants , and give it the Beans. "She wrote that they where leaving , and Sara no one to leave."

Beans read the letter and said nothing. Rango continued.

"That was unexpected. Either Rachel is so late to write either the mail so long to deliver the letter . This letter three days ago, should come. But I don't mind. Beans, you have nothing against? "

Beans put the letter on the nightstand.

"No , Sarah's a great kid. "

Rango laughed.

"Excellent. Then I get to meet her this afternoon."

Beans nodded. Rango immediately hugged the Beans , but she immediately screamed.

"Rango! You ice! " - she said quickly.

Rango quickly removed his hand.

"I'm sorry" he replied and smiled.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	2. The arrival in the city

**Continued. Well, I thought that everything I love Rattlesnake Jake and Bianca. And I thought to include them in the story. Don't know the story can now stretch up to 4 chapters.**

* * *

It was already around noon. Rango stood and waited near the city clock tower. Also , he watched the situation in the city. All the townspeople have woke up , and went about his business. Rango watched them. He saw many new faces , many new families.

Every day in the town of Dirt come new residents. It is believed that the town of Dirt is quite comfortable city to stay. There's water here , also not far from the Dirt built much of the city. Whose name has not yet been invented. Recall that after the removal of former Mayor John , and after Rango and others were able to free the captives John Gray , city the Dirt and the draft Mayor John began to flourish in the best way. There was no hint of progress in society. Here life was as usual in the Western style , thieves. In General the "Old West". Bucky and Charlie , later known as sheriffs brothers , largely followed the situation on the construction site. Also, many visitors immediately bought land for private land , that is, a ranch. It was quite normal , almost everyone wanted to have a corner in this city and in its territory.

Rango liked this change. Despite the fact that he and so many chores in a family plan , but he still tries to play the role of Sheriff.

The clock struck twelve. Rango sighed. On the horizon there was no one. But Rango stood and waited , Sarah is about to arrive , so thought of Rango. But the shadow looming over him Rango turned around.

"Good day Sheriff Rango." - the man said

It was a deserted rabbit slightly higher Rango.

"Um , good day. Have we met?"

"Oh not yet, Sheriff. We arrived just with the family. Now." - the man said and pointed to the wagon.

Rango view. In the wagon was a woman of the desert hare. In her arms she held a child. And also sat next to another child . Rango looked up at the man.

"We would like to move here. But I'd rather buy land for a ranch. We are the farmers. And it so happened that our ranch to fail in agriculture. Water was not nearly and recently the ranch to cover the fire." - continued the hare.

"It's terrible." - interrupt Rango.

"Yes. So we learned that there is a good enough place for the household. And now I want to ask you permission."

"Yes, Yes of course. We still have much land available , just have to do the paperwork at city hall. Mr...?"

"Arnold. I Arnold Lucas. My wife's name is Melanie Lucas. The older son's name is Henry, and the youngest Dennis."

Rango grinned.

"Very nice. Pretty big family."

"Oh that's not all. We will soon have a new addition to the family , Sheriff." - with a smile said Arnold.

"Then you need a large area for a ranch. You need to go to the town hall. Um , only I'm busy right now. I need to wait for one person. A second... " said Rango and began to look for something in the area.

His eyes fell on Gordy who had just walked out of the office.

"Grody ! Come here." said Rango.

Gordy immediately came to him.

"Mr. Lucas , this is the second Sheriff of our city. Gordy. It will guide you to the municipality for registration of necessary documents."

"Oh well. "said Arnold, and held out his hand to Gordy. "I'm Arnold."

"Gordy. Just Gordy. Please follow me."

They went to the town hall. Rango glance to fall on the wagon with the wife and children of the family Lucas. He saw the senior ran the thing around the wagon. And his wife Melanie were sitting and that is to sing to the youngest son. It looked quite nice.

Rango increasingly imagine themselves in the role of the father. Honestly Rango was secretly afraid of this. This, again, is to be responsible. He's the Sheriff , and therefore has a lot of bad relations with thieves and sometimes murderers .He was afraid it can hurt his family. Almost every night, Rango thinks about this and about what is waiting for him. Will he be a good father? If he can protect my family? Sometimes he just couldn't sleep from these thoughts and simply watched the Beans . Beans unlike Rango was ready to such turn of events , she sat with Priscilla or other children , at the request of parents . But for Rango, it was too hard , he never sat with a fairly young children are never left with them one on one. Of course he had a good relationship with Priscilla, and other children , but they were adults and Rango could understand what they want , unlike children a little less of them. What happened in the shower Rango no one knew , not even the Beans. On the contrary, Rango showed himself with sure hand to the role of the father , but it is only an illusion on a background of Beans and other.

Rango of thought interrupted when he noticed dust on the horizon. He squinted. After a few seconds he could see that this was the cart in it sat a man with his straw hat. The wagon approached the city. Rango decided to meet. When the cart drove up close enough, Rango could see a familiar small figure. But this was Sarah. It barely could be seen. She sat next to the man.

And here the carriage drove up. Rango came out to the meeting.

"Are you Mr. Rango?" - the man asked in a hoarse and rough voice and stop the cart.

Rango came closer. The man was old lizard.

"Yes I am."

"Okay. I hope you get a letter. Tomorrow evening , Rachel take , Sarah."

Rango nodded and looked at Sarah. Sarah was shy.

"Hello Sarah." said Rango.

"Hi Rango." - she said quietly.

The old Lizard's throat.

"I'll leave you." he said.

Sarah carefully climbed down from the wagon and quietly walked over to Rango. In her hands she held a soft toy , quite shabby. The old lizard sent a wild boar in the opposite direction and drove away. Some time Rango followed , but singing Sarah to distract him. He looked at her and she at him with modesty and stopped humming.

"Well, Sarah , come with me to the ranch, Mrs. Bean?"- he asked softly with a smile.

Sarah nodded. Rango to clear his throat and together they went into the city.

* * *

In Rango came with Sarah to the wagon. Rango was going to help Sarah to climb up , suddenly heard a voice.

"Sarah!?" - shouted Priscilla.

Sarah immediately looked around. After the new year, Priscilla and Sarah make friends. It was very cool that Sarah is to find a friend.

"Priscilla. I'm glad to see you!" - Sarah said and ran to her.

For information : Sarah was the youngest sister of the family Rachel. She was five years old. For Priscilla Sarah was like a little sister which needed care. When they met , Priscilla knew immediately that Sarah was closed personality , she liked it.

"What are you doing here?" - asked Priscilla.

Sarah hugged her.

"My family to leave to another city. They didn't say why. But said I was too small. So they sent me here. Until tomorrow." answered Sarah a bit sad.

"Parents. They always decide everything for us."

Rango stood to one side , but he could hear the conversation.

"But I'm glad you come. Can we take a walk ?" - asked Priscilla.

Rango at this moment to get closer to the girls.

"Ahem. Hi Priscilla. Sarah are you ready?" - he asked softly.

Sarah looked at him.

"Yes." - then to look at Priscilla. "Sorry , Priscilla, but I'll go with Rango. They watch over me."

Priscilla is pouting and crossed his arms. She looked at Rango.

"Absolutely not! Rango , Sara will walk with me?"

"Well, I don't even know. Beans waiting for me and Sarah." replied Rango.

"Well, not for long." - said Priscilla.

Rango to scratch the back of his head.

"Well , if for a short time then..." he said.

Sarah and Priscilla smiled.

"Thank You Rango! Let's go to the lake I got to meet the others." said Priscilla and pulled Sarah.

Rango wanted to go after him like Priscilla to stop.

"Rango why are you going with us?" - she asked quickly.

"I will follow you. Who knows what may be waiting for you."

Priscilla roll his eyes.

"Rango, I'll look after her. I will bring her to your office."

Rango was confused. Priscilla pulled the hand Sarah. But here Sarah come to Rango. She handed him the toy.

"Hold her please?" she asked.

"Yes. Of course. Girls , but not for long. We have to leave. It's already noon. I'll give you half an hour to play." he said.

Sarah nodded , and Priscilla chuckle.

"Adult." she said.

* * *

It took about twenty minutes. Rango was standing near the cafe and watched the girls. Priscilla was introduced to Sarah with other guys. They were playing near the lake. Rango loved that Sara finally be able to play here with the city guys. But Rango to fear for Sara. She was small and who knows where she can go. Rango stood and slowly drank coffee , in the other hand he keep Sarah toy. He look at his watch. Was almost an hour. Rango up to drink his coffee and looked at the children again. He noticed that Sarah was looking at him. Rango gave her a sign to come back. Sarah to do it to say something, Priscilla, and together they went to Rango.

Rango went to the wagon. Soon ran up to him and Priscilla and Sarah.

"Well played?" he asked.

Priscilla was breathing heavily along with Sarah.

"Yes. Of course I would like more , but Oh well." - said Priscilla.

Rango grinned. He handed the toy to Sarah. Sarah took her.

"Thank you." she replied modestly.

"Well, you ready?" asked Rango.

Sarah nodded. Rango helped Sarah to climb on the wagon. And he later sat down.

"Goodbye Sara and Goodbye Rango. I hope we will meet again." - said Priscilla.

"Goodbye Priscilla." - Sarah said.

"Of course you to meet." replied Rango and nod to her.

The cart moved off and Rango and Sarah went to the Ranch Beans.

* * *

All road the way Rango and Sarah were silent. Rango could not put words to , something knocked him down. When they drove up to the Ranch, Sarah was surprised. Rango notice it .

"Sarah , what's wrong with you ?" he asked.

"Am nothing." - she answered quickly.

Rango thought. He saw that Sarah began to play with the toy.

"Fun toy." - he said suddenly.

Sarah grinned. Rango smiled. After about five minutes they arrived at the ranch. Sarah distracted from the game and consider ranch.

"Huge." she said out loud.

"Huge?" asked Rango and look at it.

Sarah looked back at Rango.

"The ranch is huge." she said.

"Well, I agree with you. We have already arrived."

Sara looked forward.

"Is this your house?"

"Yes."

"It's beautiful. Mrs. Beans house?"

"Well, we not now know. She needs to be."

Rango stop the cart. Sarah deftly jump with her. Rango as well. He can bind the wild boar. And they both went into the house.

Rango to open the door and let Sara in first. In the house you could hear someone singing. But Sarah knew who it was. She walked carefully and look at everything.

"So Sara wait for me here. I'll go get the Beans. Don't be shy. To feel at home. "said Rango.

Sarah nodded. Her first impression is that the house was very comfortable and it was quiet. She undressed and went into the living room. She carefully sat on the sofa and waited for Rango and Beans.

Less than a minute as the sound of footsteps on the second floor. Sarah was a bit nervous.

"Let me help you." said Rango.

A second later Sarah noticed then Rango and Beans. She was happy to see her.

"Hello there, Sarah. Glad to see you." said the Beans gently.

Sarah to jump off the couch and hugging the Beans.

"Beans I do too."

Sarah pulled back and looked at the Beans the belly.

"What happened?!" surprised she asked.

Beans and Rango looked at each other with a smile.

"Well Sarah we're having a baby." replied Beans.

"Really? That's great! You to introduce me to him?"

"Oh of course." to say Beans with a laugh.

Rango smiled, too, and look at the clock.

"Wow for almost two hours. Can we have lunch?" asked Rango.

Beans nodded and looked at Sarah.

"Sarah, are you with us?"

Sarah smiled shyly and then nodded.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	3. Day with Rango

**Wow! This may the largest Chapter. I tried. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

Lunch was quite funny. Rango and Beans managed to provide a friendly environment Sarah. At the dinner table Sarah to tell a lot of stories that dealt with different topics. Beans to listen. Sometimes the Beans were able to talk to Sarah , but not Rango. Rango sat silent and about something think. How would he be in another world. Beans to notice , but say nothing. They dined long, but in the end all they had lunch.

After dinner, Sarah helped the Beans to clear the utensils. Rango went outside to check on the cattle. After Sarah and the Beans are cleaned they went into the living room. Beans sat on her rocking chair , that Rango to buy , and she started to sew Rango pants thread. And Sarah was sitting on the couch and play her toy. A few minutes Sarah and Beans was silent , soon the Beans became again to make singing. Sarah liked it. She smiled , even laughed softly. Beans to pay attention to it and look at it.

"What's wrong with you?" - she asked softly.

Sarah smiled easily and shook the toy.

"Nothing. Just remembered something." she replied modestly.

Beans stopped to embroider.

"Yes? If not a secret , what?"

Sarah just laughed softly , but then stopped. Beans to notice that her eyes appeared sad. Sarah closely looked at her toy.

"You remind me of my mother." - she said thoughtfully.

Beans was surprised , but it was more shock than surprise.

"My mother also loved to sit on the couch and a sewing machine. She also sang something." - continued Sarah.

"Oh Sarah , I didn't know. If it hurts I stop doing it." said the Beans gently.

"No , I want you to do it. Me...I like it."

Sarah leaned on the back of the sofa. It is still thoughtfully considered the toy. Beans upset. She could imagine what it's like to lose a mother , especially at this age. Beans silently stood up from the chair , his pants Rango put on him , and went to the couch. Sarah looked into the eyes of the Beans. Beans to give her a sympathetic smile. Sarah , whid nose.

"Well, well, well , honey don't. Remember what I told you? You have to be strong. "said the Beans and sat on the sofa next to her.

Sarah to control her emotions.

Despite the fact that Sarah was five years old she perfectly understood everything. But as a child she was too often alone , since the family Charles was big . And Sarah is the youngest. Little attention and certainly little in common with their older brothers and sisters. This is what to do Sarah so shy. The death of his mother also affected her behavior. Beans understood it perfectly. But now that the Beans to tell Rachel about it , Rachel tries often to sit and play with Sarah. Over time, Sarah became much easier , the character gradually changed , and became even noticeable.

Sarah looked again at his toy.

"My mom did." she said and pointed to the toy.

Toy it was a stuffed toy-bear. Enough worn. The toy had a dirty gray look. Foot and one ear was almost torn off. But Sarah love it.

Beans sighed sympathetically.

"She was worn for two years. "'Sarah said and pulling the handle of the toy.

Beans thought. She watched as Sarah tried to stick a hand the toy back , but it was useless.

"If you want , I can fix it?" - suddenly asked the Beans.

Sarah looked at her in surprise with wet eyes.

"Really? You will be able to fix it?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. If you want we can update. But I need your help." replied the Beans gently.

Sarah grinned and nodded. Beans slowly got up from the couch.

"Then let's go to the bedroom. There is everything you need." she said and held out his hand to Sarah.

Sarah slowly reached out and a moment looking at the Beans. She took her by the hand and jump off the sofa. They both went upstairs.

* * *

Rango went into the house. He was surprised when he noticed that the living room and the kitchen was empty. He climbed to the second floor. Voices could be heard from the bedroom. Rango approach quietly and knock on the door and open it. Beans and Sarah were sitting near the mirror (Trellis). Beans sewed toy Sarah , while Sarah something to tell and serve the Beans fabric for embroidery.

Rango to enter , Beans, and Sara immediately looked at him.

"Excuse me for interrupting. What are you doing?" asked Rango and approach them.

Beans continued the work.

"Decided to upgrade Sarah's toy." she said and embroidering.

Rango looked at Sara who was watching the work of the Beans.

"What color do you want me to do his eyes and clothes?" asked Beans.

Sarah give her two green buttons and a brown fabric. Beans smiled.

"Okay." she said quietly and knit buttons.

"And what kind of clothes do you sew, to him?" asked Sarah, looking at the fabric in his hands.

"Well , it depends on what you want." replied Beans.

Sarah thought, and began to examine the room. Beans catch a glimpse of her. Sarah look at Rango. She showed her finger at him. Rango was surprised.

"Like Rango. I want to toy was the Sheriff." - Sarah said.

Beans looked at Rango and smiled easily. Rango to do the same.

"Excellent choice," said Rango.

Sarah smiled.

"Okay. I will try to do." - Beans said with a smile.

Rango will cough and looked out the window.

"Oh looks like we have yet to visit. Sarah it's for to you." he said.

Sara jump off the chair and looked out the window.

"Priscilla? What She's here to do? Can I go meet her?" she said and look at Rango and Beans.

"Of course go , if you want you can play in the living room." said Beans while you work.

Sarah ran from the bedroom and went outside.

"Priscilla came here. And besides one! Where to look are her parents?" said Rango.

Beans looked briefly.

"Rango. At her age I also went alone to the city." she said.

"I don't understand how can you. It's dangerous!"

Rango lay down on the bed with a sigh. Beans to notice.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"What's wrong with me?" - ask again, Rango still lying on the bed.

The beans turned in his direction and continued to sew the bear's eyes.

"You , in recent times, such brooding . I know you sometimes do not sleep at night. Today at lunch , you haven't said a word. Is everything okay?" she asked in between.

Rango bit her lower lip thoughtfully , but did not answer. Beans to look at him.

"Rango?" she said.

"Yes?" - he said quietly.

Beans put the toy with the game on the trellis and come to Rango. She slowly sit down beside him , then lay down beside him. Rango lie on your back and staring at the ceiling , the Beans laid down sideways and watched Rango. Rango didn't pay attention to what Beans to look at him. But the warm hand near his hand , forced him to look at her. Beans to look in his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" - she asked quietly.

Rango sigh and look back up at the ceiling.

"I don't know." he replied simply with a sigh.

"Tell me." she said.

Rango again to look at her. About two seconds Rango was just looking at it. Beans touched a hand to his cheek.

"I'm afraid." said Rango quiet.

Beans was surprised.

"What?"

Rango took her hand that was on his cheek.

"I'm afraid. Afraid of the future. I'm afraid for him..." he said and lend a hand to Beans belly.

Beans to look at the stomach , and then on Rango.

"Oh, Rango...you don't need to worry so." she said with a smile.

Rango closed his eyes.

"I can't. Children. They are small , clumsy and curious." he said.

Beans gently smiled.

"But they have to learn something new. "

"But what if it's dangerous?" said Rango still with his eyes closed.

"We will make sure that it will not be dangerous. We'll deal with it Rango. Not to worry."

Rango's eyes open.

"I can't find a common language with young children , unlike adults enough children. I can't understand. And I can't keep track of them. And ... my job?"

"What's , your job?"

"She's dangerous. I have a lot of enemies. I'm afraid that it may cause danger to our family."

Beans to think about. Rango sighed again and close her eyes. But the Beans touched the hands of Rango , which was on her stomach. Rango's eyes to open and look at her belly , then into her eyes.

"We will cope with loved problems. "she said softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Beans squeeze his hand.

"Yes. You said it yourself , when to propose to me. Have you forgotten? We can handle any adversity."

Rango smiled.

"Right."

Beans smiled too. Rango went closer to her and hugged her. A few minutes she just lay in an embrace. But they are distracted when they heard that Sarah and Priscilla to come to the house.

"Mrs. Bean , can we sit in the living room?" - said Sarah.

"Yes , of course." - reply Beans.

"Thank you!" said Sarah and Priscilla together.

Rango and Beans chuckled.

"So , are you not tired yet?" asked Beans.

"No. Something needs to be done?" asked Rango in surprise and look at the Beans.

"Well , Yes, there is one thing. I need you , to go the Bianca and Jake. On the week Bianca to come and she asked that I bring her some medicine. "

"Medicine? Is something wrong?"

Beans pulled away and slowly sat down on the bed , Rango to help her.

"Jake is sick."

Rango was surprised and got out of bed.

"Really?"

Beans nodded.

"You include these medications to them?"

"Of course. I'm ready right now."

Beans stretched out her hand Rango , he took her hands and helped her to her feet.

"Meds from office Doc. Give him this - note , he knows what they need." said Beans and to get out of the box to note.

Rango took it and put it in his pocket.

"Well then I guess I have to go." he said and headed for the door.

"Rango stop!" said Beans and to come to him.

"What?" he said and look at her.

"Take Sarah along."

Rango's eyes widened.

"What? Why?"

Beans to lend a hand and fix his shirt collar.

"Well, you said yourself that you was not able to find a common language with young children. So , this will be your extra job. Soon you will do it every day. "

"But...but..."

"No buts. Besides Priscilla to bring to the city. Go."

Rango said nothing, only sighed. He jerked when the Beans are easily kiss him on the lips.

"Everything will be fine.» - she said and pulled away.

Rango nodded and slowly opened the door.

Rango quickly ran down the hall. He noticed that Sarah and Pricilla talking and look out the window. They looked at Rango when he to approach them.

"So girls , now we will go to the city. I have a mission , but Sarah. Will you come with me." - he said cheerfully.

The girls looked at each other.

"Why do you want, that would Sarah go for you ?" - asked Priscilla.

Rango to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, just for the company. "

Sarah was surprised.

"So , are you ready?" asked Rango.

The girls looked at each other again. Then nodded.

"Excellent. Then let's go."

The three of them left the house and boarded the carriage with a pig. So they go to the city.

* * *

In Rango stopped at the Doc office. Priscilla and Sarah were alone on the street. It took about ten minutes of Rango to take the meds. He went out. Priscilla and Sarah to say good-bye to each other. Rango and Sarah headed out into the desert. Sarah did not know where they were headed.

It took about twenty minutes as Rango and Sarah drove through the desert. Sarah was still tormented by the question where they were going. Again they were silent with each other the whole way , but Sarah couldn't wait for a response from Rango.

"Rango , where are we going?" - she asked suddenly.

"What? And I did not tell you?" he asked, not distracted from the road.

"No." just replied Sarah.

"Well, we're going , to same family. We need to give them medicine."

Sarah mused.

"Why did you take me with you?"

Rango thought. He couldn't explain why exactly. But one thought could give him the idea.

"Well, I'm sure that this meeting will like it. We're almost there." - he replied cheerfully.

Sarah smiled.

"I really like?"

Rango smile.

"I'm sure of it."

Rango looked at Sara. A smile appeared on her lips. Rango smiled , he liked it. She was a sweet girl. Rango decided not to waste the opportunity and continued with her conversation.

"Um...all right , so you decided to make your toy the Sheriff. Why?" - he asked softly.

Sarah to smile.

"Well...I just liked it , so much." timidly she answered.

"Okay. We have already arrived." said Rango and specify to the cave.

Sarah's eyes widened.

"Where are we?" she asked.

Rango stop the cart and jump off. Sarah to do the same. Rango to wait her until she go to him.

"You Soon to find out ." said Rango gently.

* * *

They approached the cave. Sarah kept close to Rango. Suddenly there was a loud sound from caves. Sarah immediately grabbed hand Rango.

"Rango scared!" she said and look at him.

Rango looked at her. He saw she was afraid. He stopped.

"Hey , it's okay I'm with you." he said.

Sarah to bury to his hand.

"Sarah? Rango? Is that you?" said a female voice.

Sara and Rango looked at the cave. Sarah held her breath. From the cave crawled out Bianca. Sarah let go of hand Rango.

"Bianca!" - she shouted.

Bianca smiled and crawled towards it quickly.

"God! Sarah!" she said and hugged her. "God I've missed you."

"Me too."

Rango to approach them. Bianca to notice.

"Hey Rango. What are you doing here?" she asked.

Rango to show her a package of drugs. Suddenly there was again a loud noise from the cave. Sarah hid behind Bianca.

"What is it?! "she said.

Bianca laughed.

"This Is Jake. He's sick. "

"And how is he feeling now?" asked Rango.

"Well , I think that would be better. Thank you for bringing that to bring medicine." - answered Bianca and took the package. "Oh! What are you in the cold stand. Let's go into the cave. I make some coffee."

Rango nodded. So they three went into the cave.

"It's a good idea Bianca. But , Jake don't mind ?"

"Oh no. He is at the top of the cave. And besides, I'm already tired of hearing him grumbling. We haven't had guests a very long time . "replied Bianca.

They entered the cave.

Outside the cave the cave entrance was covered with a thick cloth to a cold wind entered the cave. Inside it was warm enough. There was also a second floor where the sleeping Jake and Bianca. On the ground were boxes of ammunition and products. Also there was a fireplace where the fire was. There was little furniture , and why is it a snake? Of course there was furniture something like a sofa made of stone , and a few chairs (if you can call) also of stone and a large box it as a table for guests. But the atmosphere was nice.

Sarah quickly ran into the cave and bent to the stone chair.

"That's funny." she said, and to consider the chair.

Bianca grinned.

"Okay. I now make you a coffee." she replied and went to the box.

From there she could get a jar of coffee. She began cooking. Rango sat down and watched Sarah.

"Bianca!? What's going on?" - shout Jake in a hoarse voice.

"Nothing. Came to us , Rango and Sarah. They brought medicines." - answered Bianca.

Jake said nothing. Bianca continues to cook.

"How are things with you Jake?" asked Rango.

Bianca put the coffee on the fire and keep.

"Well , all right. Though Jake was sick the other day. As always, he went outside to be alone. But that day was terrible weather. I told him to stay and wait , but he didn't listen and grab some sort of virus. But it has been five days , he was much better. And now that you brought the medication , he will be even better. I hope. " - answered Bianca and crawled away from the fire.

She poured the coffee. After that, include a mug to Rango.

"How's it going , with Beans?" asked Bianca.

Rango to take the a mug of coffee.

"Well, everything is fine. She Kept thinking how many kids we'll have , and where we will do the nursery." replied Rango and just take a SIP.

Bianca grinned.

"I'm so happy for you. And Why do you have Sarah?"

Bianca looked at Sarah who was watching a beetle that was crawling on the wall. This made Bianca smile. Rango drink coffee.

"Rachel and her whole seven must go somewhere , but Sarah they take. They brought her to us this weekend." - he answered.

"Oh , that's great. And besides, this is a big plus. You can be temporarily parents." - Bianca said.

Sarah laughed and walked over to him. Rango coughed.

"What is it? "asked Rango Sarah.

"Nothing. I caught the beetle." she said. "He's so funny. Can I you take him with you?"

"Why you need it? "said Rango.

"He's cute and funny moves a mustache."

Rango to scratch the back of his head.

"Um...okay." - he say .

He heard the grumbling. Jake went down. Sarah hid behind Bianca. Bianca immediately jump.

"Jake. You don't have to get up." she said strictly.

"I want coffee." he replied and pour myself a coffee.

"Hi Jake," said Rango.

"BAA..." he said.

Bianca roll his eyes.

"Jake , here's the medication. Drink this syrup and capsule." to say Bianca and stretching him.

Jake said nothing and did it. All this he drink coffee.

"When will it end?" he said.

"You had to listen to me. Then you could be healthy." - Bianca said stubbornly.

Jake looked at her , then turned and crawled back upstairs.

"I sleep." he said.

Bianca sighed and look at Rango and Sarah. Rango up.

"Yes. We should go too. It's almost evening. Have to get moving. And Jake then hurry to sleep." he said.

"Okay. I was glad to see you. The Beans give thanks for a cure." - Bianca said.

Rango nodded.

"Sarah? Say goodbye to Bianca and we'll go." he said.

Sarah run with beetle hands.

"Bye Bianca. Thanks for the beetle!" she said with a smile.

Bianca laughed.

"Thank you for rescuing me from this parasite. I was also glad to see you. Good luck , Rachel and Kim I said - Hello." - Bianca said and hugged Sarah.

Sarah nodded and ran to Rango.

"Bye Bianca. Come to visit us ." to say Rango.

"Over time. But now I have to take care of Jake. Bye." - Bianca said.

Rango and Sarah come out from the cave and went to the wagon. They sat down and to go back to the ranch Beans. Rango and Sarah was silent for a few minutes. Rango saw how she played with his beetle. Rango chuckle.

"Rango , you want to know , why I choose costume Sheriff , for my toys?" - Sarah said.

Rango looked at her.

"Of course." - he answered.

Sarah watched the beetle.

"Because you're brave. And I want my toy was as brave so that she could protect me from monsters." - Sarah said and giggle.

Rango smiled and thought.

"Trust me, he will protect you." said Rango and look at the road.

Sarah gave him a look and smiled. She believed in it words.

It was already about six in the evening. The desert was transformed into a bright yellow color. And became a little colder.

* * *

 **Continued...**


	4. Do not be afraid of change

**Here's the last Chapter. I hope you will like it. Maybe it will be lesson for someone.**

* * *

Rango and Sarah were approaching the ranch. They both noticed that there were Beans. Rango noticed her it added the pace to their chariots. He was worried about her. She was alone all this time and of course Rango to worry.

Beans was standing with his arms folded behind his back and waited for them. Rango stopped the wagon near the house and quickly jumped off her , Sarah to do the same. After that, Rango quickly go to Beans.

"Honey , how are you feeling?" he asked quickly and walked over close to her.

"It's normal. You was long. You gave the medication?" - she asked simply.

Rango nodded.

"Bianca to give you a big thanks. Now let's hope that Jake will recover faster." he said.

While Rango and Beans to talk , but Sarah, she was playing with his beetle. Beetle it was chickweed. Sarah liked him. Suddenly centipede to jump out of her hands.

"Stop!" - she shouted.

The pill bug went to Rango and Beans because there was open the door and it was drawn to the woodlice to go. Rango and Beans looked around when I heard Sarah. Sarah ran for chickweed. Beans pulled back a little bit when centipede ran under her skirt , but Sarah managed to quickly grab the pill bug.

"Sarah try not to lose it." - smiled Rango.

Sara smiled sheepishly.

"I'll try." she said the same .

Beans looked at Sara skeptically. Rango to cough.

"Well, I think we need in the house. I'll go to take a boar in the barn." he said.

Beans nodded and look again at Sara. Rango go.

"Why did you take this multiped?" she asked more gently , but a little strict.

Sarah tried to keep the pill bug.

"I took it from the house of Bianca. He's funny." said Sarah and quickly took a woodlouse with two hands , so he can't escape.

Sarah sympathetically looked at the Beans.

"I'm sorry." she said.

The beans look softened.

"Nothing. Just go in the house , I'll give you a jar for him. I don't want then the problem , when we lose it at my house. Okay?" she said and dropped her hands from the back.

Sarah nodded. They both went into the house.

* * *

Rango came later. Together they held a formal dinner. This time there's a new guest, it was a woodlouse. This caused a wave of fun. Beans and Rango sat together , and Sarah sat across from them , together with the woodlice. Primarily , Sarah sang something and watch as the wood louse sits in a jar (glass) , while Rango and Beans talk. But it wasn't long , soon they got to talking about everything. Happened even the time that the woodlouse managed to get out of the banks and get to the plate to Rango. Of course the first few seconds nobody noticed this , but suddenly Rango flinched when someone began to tickle his hand.

"Hey! Hey...Hey...Hey! This is my dinner!" - shouted Rango.

It was funny , for these seconds multiped managed to eat the entire dinner Rango. Beans and Sarah did laugh , but not Rango. He resentfully crossed his arms. But soon Rango is amused. He gave the multiped to Sarah. Sarah put it back into the jar and closed the lid with holes.

"I'll call he - Fast. " she said with a laugh.

So centipede was named. After dinner, Rango and Sarah were in the living room. Rango was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Sarah played on the floor with fast. Beans, meanwhile, go to the second floor ( on business.) , but soon went to Rango and Sarah.

Beans walked over to the couch holding something in his left hand. She tried to sit up. Rango immediately got up and helped the Beans to sit on the sofa. Beans sit , propping his feet under him. She was so convenient.

"Thank you." said Beans.

Rango sat down next to her. He drew attention to the subject in hand Beans. It was a toy Sarah. Rango wanted to say something , but the Beans gagged his mouth with his hand.

"Don't ruin the surprise." she said and showed (in full) a toy while Sarah does not see.

Rango nodded. Beans let go of his hand. Rango took the toy. It was cleaner and more beautiful and colorful. Clothing was a copy as Rango , there were even a badge as Sheriff Rango. Rango grinned.

"She'll love it." he said.

"You think?"

Rango nodded and looked at Sarah. She sat and played. Then Rango again gave a look Beans.

"Come on. Give her the news." he said.

The beans were a little nervous. She was afraid that she overdo it with the toy.

"Sarah? Come here." she said just.

Sarah looked at them , then quickly stood up. Rango moved so Sarah could sit between them. Rango took his paper and continued reading. Beans to hide the toy behind. Sarah sat in front of her and was silent. Without a word the Beans are show out the toy. Sarah's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped. I hope this is what you wanted." -seemed the Beans gently and handed Sarah a toy.

Sarah slowly took it and looked it over. Beans gave a look of Rango , which also observed the reaction of Sara , but then looked at the Beans.

"Miss Beans..." said Sarah quietly.

Then Rango and Beans looked at her. A few seconds she looked at the toy. But then abruptly hugged the toy. She quietly whimpered.

Beans and Rango immediately rushed to her.

"Sarah?" said Beans.

"Hey Sarah? What are you doing?" said Rango.

They both gripped the shoulders of Sarah. Sarah whined and buried in the toy. Beans hands down to the back of Sarah , she stroked her back. Rango looked at the Beans , and the Beans looked at him. They didn't know why she was crying.

Suddenly Sara moved to the side of Beans. She went to her feet and hugged them. Head, Sarah was poke in the pregnant belly Beans. But the Beans did not feel discomfort.

"Thank you." - Sarah said in a trembling voice.

Rango and Beans was more shocked and scared.

"Oh Sara..." said the Bean, with a sigh.

She hugged her . Sarah whined a little. But with every minute her sounds were quieter. Rango wiped his forehead. At this point Sarah turned back and looked at them.

"How are you?" asked Rango and took her hand.

Sarah just hugged the toy and closed his eyes. Beans sighed sadly. Rango looked at Beans , he held out his hand on her shoulder. The beans just looked at him but then back at Sara.

Suddenly there was a rustle. Rango turned around sharply to his shoulder.

"Oh!" - he said loudly.

Sarah and the Beans pull . It was fast. He was sitting on the shoulder of Rango. Rango immediately took it.

"Hey, you! Really – Fast." he said and put it to Sarah.

Sarah rubbed her eyes and sat up. She picked up fast and put him on his lap. She smiled a little. Then she looked at the toy. Sarah a little thought. Beans quickly you RUB her back.

"It's okay." - she said softly.

Sarah rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"You want to sleep?" said Rango and looked at his watch. – "It's half nine."

"Rango , children should goes to bed early." said Beans and looked at Sara. –"Sarah , I put you down?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Not , yet." she looked at the toy , then Rango. -"Rango , tell me , again, how you became a hero."

"Um..."

Rango gave a look Beans. She just nodded at him. Then Rango looked at Sara.

"Well, if you want. Where do I start?" he asked hesitantly and thoughtfully laid down the paper.

"Start at the beginning." replied Sarah and clung to the feet of Beans.

Beans smiled and Rango too.

"Well , I'll try to tell you." - he answered.

* * *

Rango told the whole story. Beans and Sarah listen to it. Sarah lay in her lap Beans , and the Beans head was leaning against the sofa. Rango tried to tell it like it is , sometimes overacted , but the Beans to correct him. This story took about an hour. At the end of Rango watched Sarah , she sleep.

He kept talking softer and softer. And now, Sarah was sleeping soundly , hugging his toy. And centipede was sleeping on her shoulder.

"So the water is back in town Dirt." said Rango quiet and rather hoarse voice.

He looked at Beans , which have not yet slept. She smiled.

"You're staring at her almost the whole story." said Beans quiet.

"Really?" he said with a smile and looked back at Sarah. –"She's so cute."

Beans looked at her too and patted her hand. She thought it over.

"And you were afraid that you will fail." she said.

Rango looked at her sharply. He understood what she was talking about.

"I still think so." - he said simply.

Beans looked at him.

"Why? You get along well with her."

"Yes. But the child is different. Each needs its own approach."

"Yes it is. But Rango , remember how you played with our city kids. They love you. And you love them..." - the beginnings of Beans and touched cheeks Rango.

Rango smiled , but in his eyes was fear , the Beans to notice his fear.

"Rango understand , I am also afraid as you are. Each parent it goes. Honey , we'll manage , we'll manage together. - she continued.

Rango laughed softly.

"Yeah, you're right... God , you're always right." he said and took her hand. "Beans..."

Beans gagged his mouth with his hand. Sarah started moving. They looked at her.

"Let's take her to our "children's room"." said the Beans and looked at Rango.

Rango sighed and nodded.

* * *

They were walking slowly. Beans went first , Rango carry Sarah in his hands. Beans quietly open the door to the nursery. The room was not finished yet. There were a lot of boxes , furniture and one small bed. Usually this is the place to eggs , but it was like a small crib. Rango and Beans decided to put Sarah in there. Rango put her , and the Beans cover her with a blanket. A few seconds, the Beans has been tilted toward Sarah and gently stroked her on the head. But soon the Beans stood up , straight ,Rango, to approach her. They exchanged glances with each other and smiled. Soon they both left the room.

Rango quietly closed the door. After yawned. Beans smiled.

"Go to sleep." she said.

Rango nodded.

* * *

In the morning it was all very fun ,Sarah helped Rango and Beans with the household , then they sat at home and just talking or even playing . When time was running out , they went to the city. Soon lunch came Rachel , one. Sarah to tell her in the presence of Rango and Beans what she did , as she traveled with Rango to Bianca as the Beans to make toys and as she found a small friend (chickweed) , that have caused Rango and Beans embarrassment or amusement. It was a mixture of feeling.

So was your weekend Sarah in the house Rango and Beans. It was also the first weekend when Rango and Beans were a little child, let him for a time . It is only thanks to this point , Rango and even Beans has been a good experience – it's not afraid of change.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
